Can You Find Me?
by JMichellex
Summary: AU 14 year old Blossom and Brick were best friends until he drastically changed. She left her painful past behind, moving away from the teen who didn't even care anymore. Now though, she is 16 and sees a familiar face. A face that made her life miserable. A face that broke her heart. What will happen to Blossom? Will her heart be fixed or left completely broken once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Find Me?**

"Brick!" The male with ruby red eyes began to search for whoever called his name until he found her. Blossom Utonium, his best friend since they were in second grade. She had pink spinel eyes along with long auburn hair. She was also an only child, her dad was a professor and besides that they hang out with their other two friends Boomer and Butch who happened to be brothers. In case if you were wondering Brick was also and only child, it was just him with his two parents unlike her. Her mother, Sara Bellum died in a car crash. Focusing back onto the subject now. Brick walked over to her and had given her a hug as he grinned and waved hello to her as she smiled back.

"Blossom how's it going?" She looked up into his eyes and gave him a gift.

"I'm fine, but this is for you." Opening the box his eyes widen with surprise and happiness. In the bow was an Armani classic men's watch. It was gorgeous, it had a black leather bracelet with roman numerals and silver tone hands.

"I-I can't accept this Blossom, this is an Armani classic its expensive!" All she did was smile and told for him to keep it especially since she got it for his birthday. Just for him.

"I want you to keep it. I got it just for you." She sighed and looked up into the sky, "Can you believe that after summer we're finally going to be freshmen?"

"Yeah and to believe we've been friends for a long time. To never changing!" He happily exclaimed into the sky with a chuckle.

"To never changing." She muttered with a grin on her face hoping that they would be friends forever or something more as she eyes beamed with an everlasting joy.

**February Tenth  
><strong>

Beep Beep Beep

Slam!

Blossom woke up stretching her arms into the air as she smiled. Today was her birthday and today she was hanging out with Brick. Just him and her like he promised. She grabbed a black hair brush and began to stroke her long auburn hair with it. Soon after that she changed into a pink tank top and a light brown skirt with two woven bracelets, besides that she was wearing white knee high socks and black Mary Jane's as she tied her hair into a ponytail. 'Perfect' she happily thought while heading downstairs.

Knock Knock

She picked up her pace and opened the door only to be squished in a giant hug by two guys.

"Happy birthday Bloss!" The first one cheered, he had raven-black hair which was naturally spiked up, his eyes though were a mesmerizing emerald green. He was fourteen years old. This was Butch Jojo.

"You're suffocating me." She gasped out as they let go.

"But Blossom, you're so fluffy and adorable!" The second male whined. Boomer Jojo. He was fourteen, blonde shaggy hair and soothing sapphire blue eyes. Butch was his fraternal twin.

"Look what we got for you." The emerald male handed her a gift and when she opened it she began to smile. It was a silver picture locket with a pink spinel jewel in the middle of it. Clicking it open it had a picture of them with Brick in it as well. She let the tears escape, that day was the best. They had the day to themselves and played at the fair during the summer.

"Thanks you guys." she gave them a small hug.

"Anything for our friend." Boomer declared.

"Let's get going to school guys." Butch announced and with that they headed towards the building where Blossom was going to have her life twisted even more.

After school

She waited at the restaurant. She and Brick had visited here whenever one of their birthdays came up. Looking impatiently at her watch she groaned. He's already an hour late.

"Ahem." the pink girl looked up and smiled, he finally came, but she noticed a figure standing next to him and frowned. "Hey Pinky, happy birthday. You remember my girlfriend Princess right?"

'Who the hell doesn't remember her.' she thought bitterly. "Brick can I talk for you for a minute?" She questioned as he told his girlfriend to wait for a minute.

"What do you ne-"

"Just one day Brick. That's all I asked. Just one god damn day for us to actually hang out not when you end up ditching me or bring her all the time. Especially on my birthday." He stared at her with disbelief on his face.

"I have no idea what you mean. We hang out all the time."

"(Sigh) Obviously you don't get it," She slightly whimpered as tears threatened to escape, but were hidden very well, "I don't feel well maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school." Heading towards the exit she picked up her pace.

"Blossom wait!" But it was too late. She already left out the door. 'She'll get over it.' He thought, 'She'll get over it.' Meanwhile though she wasn't. The young fourteen year old teen was on her bed crying into the pillow while mumbling words, "Th-that's all I asked for. J-just one day. Just one day."

During the next week though she couldn't take it anymore. She was in class at the time ready to talk to Brick about their friendship when she received the news.

"Blossom you need to hurry to the principal's office quick its an emergency." The teacher announced as she ran with Butch and Boomer following close behind while Brick was flirting with his girlfriend. In that week everything changed. Butch and Boomer grew disgusted of him when they started high school. He always brought Princess on the days that were made just for the four of them to hang out on. Besides that he would always flirt with girls and he was emotionally hurting their best friend, the best one they've ever met.

"Dr. Mayor. What happened? What's the emergency?" She asked frantically. The principal just sighed and took a deep breath and told her along with her friends to sit down.

"Blossom I am so sorry to say this, but today, (sigh), your father died. It was an accident. Unfortunately when he was walking on his way to work a semi truck lost control and ended up crashing into him, squishing him between a brick wall. Fortunately though he had his will written, everything belongs to you now. The house, furniture, everything." She couldn't believe this. This had to be a nightmare right? The young girl pinched herself only to realize that this was reality. It was unbelievable. She broke down onto the carpet of the floor sobbing, "D-daddy! Why! Why!" She pounded the floor repeatedly while Dr. Mayor gave her a look of sympathy.

"W-Why did you Le-leave me? Why!" Boomer and Butch began to hug her, she was all alone now. The only people she had left were the guys, but they were moving to Townsville. Away from Keysville. Away from her. Brick didn't even count as someone anymore. No. Not to her. Not anymore.

A few days later at her father's funeral, he was there, with her. Princess was making herself stand out at the funeral by wearing a black dress lined with diamonds and gold.

Blossom thoughts at the moment were, 'How dare she. How dare she shows up to my father's funeral not invited. How dare she disrespects this place by worrying only about her make up and clothes. And how dare he! How dare he shows up after he had done nothing to help me at all.'

"Hey Bloss?" She looked towards Boomer. His eyes were red from crying.

"Y-yes Boomer?" Sadly her eyes were red from crying as well. Her heart has suffered to much, it felt as though it was literally torn to pieces. The sapphire male gave her a piece of paper as he began peaking, "This is our address in Townsville, you're welcome to stay and visit for as long as you like." Her eyes looked up to his, his eyes showed calmness and sorrow. Just like an ocean, but blue as a sapphire.

"Thank you Boomer. Thank you so much." Her arms connected around his neck while his were around her waist, not in a relationship way, but it was a hug to show comfort, to show that he will always be there for her. Her sobs were muffled into the blondes black shirt, then came Brick.

"Hey Pinks," The red male greeted as she stiffened. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry an-"

"She has a name dumb-ass." Butch growled walking towards them. "And we know that you aren't sorry, you're just saying that so you can have one more girl to always flirt with and ditch. Well the thing is that she doesn't want to see you right now so back the hell away." The fraternal twins were looking at their ex-friend with intense hostility.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. Hey Bloss listen I want to talk." He took a step closer only to be slightly pushed back by Butch. "She doesn't want to talk to you dimwit." He spat with anger.

"Stop answering for her. She's a big girl now Burch, she can handle it by herself. Hey you want to talk to me right? I'm you're best friend here!" The auburn teen questioned as Boomer looked down waiting for an answer.

"N-no." She cried into the shirt, "No." She shook her head violently as Boomer told his brother the answer. "She said no Bro."

The green teen smirked with victory proudly declaring her answer, "She said no dude, aw now good bye and go back to hell." Brick began to glare at him.

"Well Butch she doesn't have a choice." The red teen grabbed her wrist as she whimpered with emotional pain.

"You asshole!" Now you would expect that to be Butch, but you're wrong. It was Boomer. He quickly pulled Blossom back towards himself as Brick was about to punch him only to be blocked by Butch.

"Butch!" She screeched as she saw her friend take a fist to his face.

Red clashed with Green as she just stood there with shock. After she snapped back into her senses she steeped into the fight as both teens eyes were widening stopping their fists from hitting her delicate face. "Stop. J-just stop. Brick you aren't helping you're only making things worse here! To never changing! Yeah fucking right! Looks like one of us broke that promise now didn't we! We are not best friends. We are not friends. No. Not anymore. And how dare you bring yourself and that slut here to a funeral which you weren't even invited to! How dare you! I have tolerated you're new god damn attitude for a long time. I always stood by your side, but unfortunately you couldn't stay by mine. You changed when you first reached high school. You ignored me during classes and would only speak with me on the phone or outside of school! I hate you! You aren't the person I know and care about! You're just a bastard! A sadistic demented bastard! Stay away from me!" She pushed him and ran towards her lonely home, tears pouring out once more. Everyone else though stood shock. Blossom. She's never cussed that much before. She has never screamed out in anger as well. Butch and Boomer ran towards her house calling out her name and went to comfort her.

**Blossom's House Next day**

A door was being slammed shut. A teen was covered in wet clothes, rain water dripping everywhere onto the floor. "I hate you." She mumbled "I hate you."

Hello hello is anyone home?

Hello hello just pick up the phone-

Blossom sighed angrily and picked up the phone making sure it was set onto speaker as she began to pack up her things. "Hello?"

"Blossom, its Butch-"

"And Boomer!"

"Shut up Booms. Anyway we just wanted you to know that were coming to your house right now so please open the door."

"I just got off from work so I guess its fine...bye guys."

"Bye Blo-"

Beep

The teen ran downstairs and unlocked the red wooden door. Then the young petite woman grabbed her father's clothes, shoes, socks, etc. (except for his possessions like his photos, watch, wedding ring, etcetera again) and began to pack them into a giant box as she labeled it with a giant black sharpie, 'Donations'

Creak!

The pink girl looked towards the direction of the sound to see her friends walking in. "Hey Butch, Boomer."

"Hey Bloss." They greeted in unison.

"I'm sorry for the house looking like a mess right now I'm just packing." They looked at the girl with concern, she was the kindest person around and yet she's been through so much.

"We'll help." Butch offered as she smiled at them.

"Thanks, I could use all the help right now. You see I sold my house to market two days ago so I'll be gone next week if I pack slow."

They began to grab boxes, but their curiosity was ushering them to ask where was she going, if she was even going to give them the address to where she was going to live, if they could still visit their best friend. So Boomer decided to ask, "Hey Blossom, where are you moving?" They heard her giggle, and exchanged looks.

"I'm moving to a house on PowerRuff lane," she looked them in them eyes and they saw her smile widen, "I moving to another house that's on the same street on yours." It took a second for them to process what she said and then realized that she was still going to visit them, she would still be here for them and they could always hang out with each other. Next thing Blossom knew was that she was being hugged tightly by two guys as they all had laughs of happiness.

But this was only the beginning of Blossom's life.

End of Past

**Yes I'm still writing my other stories they're just on separate devices :3 don't worry I'll update soon for them all Please Review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm working on my other stories don't worry like I said their still on different devices and I don't own the song still doll. Enjoy and Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Can You Find Me?<p>

**Around two years later**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

At the time of six a.m. I heard someone repeatedly knocking on my downstairs door. Groaning in misery I changed into a baggy pink shirt and some black sports shorts and ran my way down.

"I'm coming!" opening the white wooden door I saw Boomer and Butch hyper as ever. "Come on you guys have a key!" I mumbled only to hear them chuckling.

"But Blossom you forget that we have school today." Boomer whined. Shit. I quickly sprinted to my upstairs closet and began to put on my white Nikes with a pair of socks.

"Wait a minute…you morons! Its Sunday" I growled at them only to hear them laugh hysterically.

"Yeah and now that your awake…To the mall!" My blonde friend declared going into my black Mercedes C-Class.

"Fine." I groaned. And with that we headed towards the mall.

**Townsville Mall**

Stepping into the mall I was amazed. They were having a sale on some things in hot topic so that was the first place we decided to go. After an hour or so we headed towards the food court to eat Hot Dog on a Stick, but I could've sworn I saw someone familiar.

"Leader Girl!" Turning towards the sound of the voices I smiled. It was my two other friends Buttercup and Bubbles who also were fraternal twins like Boomer and Butch (I kind of think it's a little weird by the way, but they would suit one another perfectly).

"Hey BC how's it going?" Butch asks with joy flashing a genuine smile.

"It's going good." She replied with a smile and sat down next to him challenging him to a round of Mario cart on DS.

"Blossom! Boomer! May I join you?" Bubbles happily asked hope shining in her blue topaz eyes,

"Sure you can take my spot next to Booms I gotta do something. Peace." I announced after a small group hug and left.

**Awhile Later**

I walked around the wall once more and froze due to shock. A red backwards baseball cap captured my attention. I quickly walked and left the mall. It was just me being paranoid…right?

**Brick's P.O.V**

"_I hate you! Stay away from me!" I stared at the girl with sadness all over my face._

"_But Blossom I didn't know! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I exclaimed to the young beauty. She looked up at me, her pink eyes filled with so many emotions and it tore me up inside._

"_Who are you?" She cried pointing her delicate finger at me._

"_Its me Bloss! Its Brick! I never meant to hurt you! I love you!"_

"_Liar! You're lying to me Brick." She began to back away into the shadows._

"_Blossom! I'm not lying! I love you!" I cried in frustration. Why couldn't she see that? I only flirted with others trying to move on from her. I knew that she wouldn't have the same feelings for me like I do for her. She kept shaking her head no over and over again and she finally disappeared leaving me behind._

"_Blossom? Blossom!" I screamed searching for her._

"No!" I jolted up from my bed. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I looked to my right side and turned off my alarm and began to get ready for my first day of school putting on the clothes I've gotten from the mall yesterday.

**Normal P.O.V Pokey Oaks High**

It was the end of the day and four of the five teens groaned in annoyance after the math test was over. Every single second went by slowly as they waited for something to happen so to make time past by they talked to one another having fun except Blossom.

Knock Knock

Blossom was sitting down on the way far back corner desk, her auburn hair covering her eyes while she was asleep waiting for the bell to ring. Boomer and Butch on the other hand were talking to Buttercup and Bubbles making plans for when they want to hang out.

"Ahem, Class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The new student walked in. He had short auburn hair a red backwards baseball cap and a black muscle tee along with denim baggy pants.

"Yo, my name is Brick Johnson I moved from Keysville." When the pair of male twins heard the name their attention was on the boy. 'Oh shit.' They both thought.

"Well Brick since there are no other seats you can sit-"

"Mrs. Gertrude. He can sit next to Mitch, just place Robin near her instead." Boomer said with a smirk secretly glaring at Brick.

"Maybe next quarter, thank you though." 'Damn. Oh god what are we gonna do!' the sapphire teen questioned himself.

"Please sit in row D seat 5."

The auburn teen did as told and plopped his stuff down just as the bell rung. The set of male twins had to go to detention (for playing a prank on Dexter) because if they didn't make it in time it would be a month full of detention instead. (The girls though went to their after school activities though.) "Sorry Bea." Butch whispered leaving the room.

"Um...hey class is over now." Brick said to the snoozing teen causing her eyes to snap open as she quickly stood up which ended up having her head collide with his.

"Ouch." She muttered picking up her stuff that had fallen. She was about to grab her notebook when her hand grazed another. "I got it you can go home." She announced.

"Na it's fine. What's your name?"

She looked up ready to tell him when she froze. Those mesmerizing red eyes. She could see his eyes from under her bangs. That same smirk. And a red hat. She was imaging things right? "Um you tell me your name first." The auburn teen demanded with a slight panicky tone.

"My name is Brick. Brick Johnson." Her pink spinel eyes widen. Her fear had came true. She wasn't paranoid it true all along. Turns out even though she left her past behind she saw that familiar face. A face that made her life miserable. A face that broke a promise. A face that broke her heart. With a gasp she accidentally looked up showing her eyes to him as well.

"Blossom is that you?"

"N-no I'm sorry I have no idea who you're talking about." She stuttered nervously. The young female grabbed her stuff and ran out of the school towards her home. Her past is finding her. A life she did not want was coming back for her. She then closed all her curtains that were inside her house with the lights off. Then she went inside her upstairs bedroom and locked the door as she held her knees to her chest and stared to cry, she was so worried now and afraid that her old feelings might arise again for the man whom she called a bastard and fell asleep in the corner of her room.

**An hour later**

Butch and Boomer had finally gotten out of detention and sprinted towards the house not watching where they were going causing them to crash into someone. And that someone was Brick,

"Boomer? Butch?" He questioned with shock. They just ignored him though and continued their way. Brick though was tired of being ignored so he ran catching up to them. "Where are you guys going?"

"None of your business dip-shit!" Butch yelled with venom coating his words. When they finally reached their destination they unlocked the wooden door and pushed it only to realize that furniture was blocking their way as an obstacle causing him to worry more. "Shit. She blocked the door! Boomer quickly help me push!" The blonde nodded and did as told, but it wasn't working.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Dammit everyone here keeps ignoring me! I was in the front of the school campus when I saw two guys past by. "Boomer? Butch?" I questioned surprise to see them here too. They ignored me and kept running so I decided to catch up with them. "Where are you guys going?"

"None of you business dip-shit!" Butch shouted with venom causing me to flinch. I kept on traveling with them until we made a stop at a two-story house. Boomer grabbed a key out of his pocket and began to unlock the white wooden door and Butch opened it, well tried to. When I saw their faces they had a look of worry. "Shit. She blocked the door! Boomer quickly help me push!" the blonde nodded and helped, but it wasn't working so that's were I come in.

"You two need a hand?" I asked smirking leaving them no other choice.

"Fine! Just come on!" The green male growled at me as we finally pushed the door worth all our might as the furniture was finally out of our way. The three of us ran upstairs and heard sobs.

"Blossom? You okay?" Boomer asked with worry only to get no reply in return. Wait Bloss lives here? I tried to open her pink bedroom door only to realize that it was also blocked with a whole bunch of crap. So we all pushed another door being blocked with furniture as we found the most depressing sight ever. I heard scratching, no wait more like clawing. It was Blossom, she kept clawing her own neck as blood gushed out from her now pierced skin.

"My past is back. He's back. He's back!" Blossom cried out her delicate creamy hand still clawing the left side of her neck while sitting in a dark corner of her room.

"Bloss stop doing that." I warned with anxiety and she ended up screaming hurting all of our ears.

"Get out of here! Can't you guys j-just leave me alone." Her nails dug deeper into her own skin as blood kept flowing. She then stood up and slowly walked towards them with her head hung low as her hair covered her face giving it a creepy atmosphere especially since there was a trail of blood. She continued walking and began to travel down the stairs with us following close behind when she fell down.

"Blossom!" I yelled out in horror and leaped forward. I had my right arm around her waist and my left hand grasping the back of her head as I sheltered her from some of the damage as we fell down the stairs.

"Boomer get Blossom's car and start it." Butch shouted as he carried the pink woman bridal style away form me. I got up and grasped my left hand in pain. Now isn't the time to worry about that. I ended up traveling with them to the hospital as we all freaked out about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V Few hours later<strong>

Brick had his hand wrapped in a bandaged while Boomer glared at him. Butch was in another room donating blood to the young teen who suffered so much so he wasn't with them at the moment.

"What?" He asked frustrated.

"Why the hell did you move to Townsville?" Boomer bitterly interrogated."

"Parents got jobs here. Why are you mad at me?""You're a jackass player who will always pick sluttish chicks over friends. Why are you still here?"

"I came to see if she was going to be okay. Why-" Their conversation was cut off by due to the fact that the door to waiting room slammed open.

"What the hell happened to her!" Buttercup shouted with fury with Bubbles behind her with worry showing all over her face.

Boomer stood up and began to them what had happened, "You see...um…it was that jackass's fault." He announced pointing a finger at Brick. Buttercup began to growl ready to pounce him when Butch stepped into the room as they both yelled in harmony, "I'm going to kill you! You son of a bitch!"

"Whoa wait! I saved her from the stairs!" He said hoping to get out of trouble. A doctor began walking in as the two greens froze waiting for their friend's results.

"Your friend is fine, but we would like to keep her here for a week though to observe her sleepwalking habits."

"Sleepwalking?" they all questioned as the woman nodded yes.

"Normally some people sleepwalk when something traumatic has happened and your friend is a serious case. When she woke up she said she didn't remember anything, but crying and falling asleep. So all of you off to home you go she'll be fine." after awhile they reluctantly agreed and went home.

**Five days later**

Blossom's week in the hospital was nothing special. She didn't sleepwalk so the doctors told her she could leave two days early and she was grateful for that. It was the weekend and she didn't want anyone to know she was back, she only wanted alone time to herself and left towards a small quiet dance studio after buying some clothes form a thrift store. When she finally arrived, the young auburn teen changed her clothes inside a dressing room and was wearing a red satin silk dress which clung to her and black tights along with red ballet en Pointe shoes with her hair in a ponytail and played some music.

**Hi Miss Alice**

**Anata garasu no me de**

**Donna yume wo**

**Mirareru no?**

**Miirareru no?**

She began to dance on her tip toes as her hand reached out for an imaginary figure with her eyes closed.

Her right leg stretched into the air and it just so happens Brick walked in. Her leg fell out of the air and she twirled in a circle

**Mata atashi**

**Kokoro ga sakete**

**Nagare deru**

**Sukima ni sasaru**

**Kioku tachi**

The ruby red eyed male watched from a distance absorbing the beauty of her dance as he sat down on the wooden floor dropping his bag next to him.

**Hi miss Alice**

**Anata kajtsu no kuchi de**

**Dare ni ai wo**

**Nageteru no?**

**Nageiteru no?**

Her foot carried all of her weight and she acted as though someone was carrying her while her other leg stretched backwards.

**Mou atashi**

**Kotoba wo sumugu**

**Shita no netsu**

**Samekitte**

**Medru outa mo**

**Utaenai**

**Still you do not answer**

Her eyes opened and she paused her dancing and began to pack up her stuff. Brick though was seeing this as an opportunity to talk to her and snuck up behind the girl. Right when her head turned around.

"Br-Brick?"

He nodded and took a step forward. "I need to talk to you Blossom."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun tell me what you think is going to happen next and I'll give you a virtual waffle :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WAFFLES FOR ALL! EAT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! WAFFLE BUFFET! #('#')# Sorry for the late update writers block ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The auburn haired teens stared at one another. Blossom's rare pink eyes widened and she ran. Brick quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Leave me alone!" She bitterly screeched. "Let go of me you bastard! You are an arrogant jerk! Let me go!" She grabbed onto her other hand trying to free it from his grasp. Her hair swayed to the side as she struggled.

"Not until you listen to me Bea!" He growled with annoyance. He wanted to talk to her and she was not making it easy.

"I don't want to listen to you! Why are you even here in the first place!" She became angered, her face flushing red from fury.

"Well Blossom, this dance studio also has a gym and I just to happen to hear music and curiosity took over me. There are you better now?" He sarcastically questioned. She stayed silent to try to think of a plan to escape his clutch. "Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?"

"No. No I do not! They let me out early can't you see the bandage on my neck jerk?" Blossom bitterly commented. It was then she decided to quickly duck down and bite his arm with her canines (A/N:The sharp teeth we have ^w^) He uttered a small cry of pain as he released her hand and she ran out of the studio laughing.

"God dammit Bloss!" He groaned to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't help, but laugh at his pain when my teeth had dug into him. It sadly reminded me of the old times...Maybe I should have listened to see what he has to say...No. Buttercup would smack me in the head for even thinking that! And Butch, well he would definitely scold me. I felt the small breeze of wind stroking the red silk satin dress I was wearing. To be honest right now I was pretty bored making me act nonchalant. I just walked wherever my feet would take me as I glanced up at the scenery around me. A few minutes later I ended up stop at a small Convenience store wondering if I should go in or not...but I thought Brick would surely find me it I were to stay outside so I automatically ran in because while trying to get away from him I might as well go shopping. I looked through the organized aisles and grabbed cereal, some pork chops and pasta, a packaged twenty-four pack of water-bottles along with some vegetables and ice tea mix.

"Blossom?" I faced the direction of the voice from down the aisle.

"Hey Bubbles." I greeted with a smile on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!" She exclaimed. "Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital? Blossom this is bad! You can get hurt again and you here acting like nothing happened!" She paced in little circles on the tile floor of the shop. Ah, she was always one to worry.

"Its fine Bubbles..." I mumbled grabbing a pot of coffee. I then walked down the aisle so I could buy the stuff which was in my cart. Should I just ignore what Buttercup and Butch will eventually say and talk to Brick?

"If that's what you really want to do, Blossom, its all up to you, you shouldn't let your friends make your decision for happiness. It's your choice to move on or not." She said in a gentle tone. I stare at her with wide eyes...I can't believe I said that out loud."Oh! Blossom! Um..it's Boomer's and Butch birthday tomorrow...and I already have a gift for Butch, but do you know what Boomer would love? Um I'm afraid that if I give him a gift it would be worthless and-"

"Bubbles I'm sure whatever _you _get him he'll be the happiest person on earth!" I exclaimed emphasizing you. She and him both worry too much. "Trust me on this." We both checked our items and luckily she offered me a ride home. We drove in silence listening to the radio playing in her baby blue slug buggy. Half an hour later we arrive at my house.

"Hey Blossom," I turned my gaze to look straight into her blue topaz eyes to notice she had a serious expression on her face, "If you need anything at all or if you are ever in trouble call me okay?"

"Don't worry Bubs I will." I have her a hug and exited out of her car into my house. I slowly opened the door and collapsed on my couch. This week has been horrible. I heard a sudden knocking on my door with such force that it startled me for a second. I got up and walked towards it to look through the peep hole. Out there was a man with a girl. What the hell? "Who is it?" I questioned.

"Princess Morbucks!" She screeched. Oh god. Why was she even here?

"What are you here for?"

"Ugh! Is she serious William? I'm Princess Morbucks! And she won't let me in!" I moved my head away from the door thinking of what a little bitchy brat she was.

"Madam, we came here for Blossom Utonium. Is she here by chance?" The butler asked in a way kinder tone.

"Sorry she doesn't live here, but are you sure you don't mean Bea Uccellini? can I take a message? This is her uh...roommate!" I didn't want her to follow me now too.

"Why, yes, you may! Tell her that she needs to stop acting like a whore!" A whore? A WHORE? She thinks I'm a whore when I'm still a virgin and she slept with literally 23 guys freshman year?

"Um Morbucks! I think she just came back. Hold on for a second!" I announced gritting my teeth and opened the door a few seconds later. "Oh! Um how may I help you? Oops I forgot to introduced myself! I'm Bea and you are?" I questioned trying to seem naive to make her leave.

"Princess Morbucks you whore!" The brat yelled. I raised an eyebrow and tried my best not to growl.

"A whore? I'm sorry mam', but just because I do not know you, you shouldn't have such an angry urge to call me names for no reason. It's like my mother always says 'Too much anger, annoyance, and stress means the little baby needs more rest!'" I cheered with a grin secretly teasing her. I saw her seethe with anger and she grabbed the hem of her burgundy dress. I noticed a gleam in her eye full of evil which told me she was going to plan something.

"Where is your mother Bea? That is if she's even alive." Oh so she thinks she can get me busted with that? I smiled and walked to an okay drawer in the living quick and brought out a photo of Bubbles' and Buttercup's mother. A nice woman with onyx black hair and baby blue eyes. Princess looked at the photo with anger. "You're lying! You look nothing like her!"

"Well, I am adopted. My parents died when I was seventh months old. Car crash. I asked my mother if I could live here with my friend and she agreed since I was mature enough she's at work right now she should be leaving from there in an hour." Well both pairs of twins have been like my family and they always said that they would help me out in any situation and I rejected all offers till now.

"Ugh! Hey what happened to your neck?" She muttered. I had forgotten about that. Come on Bloss think! Think!

"Oh this? Well when I was at school this girl's cat got freaked out by this dude's dog so it ended up clawing onto my neck-" I said it with no emotion in my voice and she cut me off while doing a stupid talk to the hand gesture.

"Yeah whatever I didn't ask for the life story. If you didn't know where Blossom Utonium was then why did you waste my time!" She bitterly whined. She went back into her limo saying how she was never going to come to this town again. "Brick is not worth this shit! Walter!"

"William mam'."

"I don't care! Call Mitch! And set reservations at La Rose of Champagne! I just love it's restaurant and how it has a hotel oh! And remember to get me a box from the store for tonight and just in case bring a pack because I want to be safe!" Ew oh god. Mitch and Princess. Ewww. A box and a pack! Ugh! But at least I know why she came. She wanted Brick to be her 'hot fuck' buddy again. Gross. At least she won't be coming here anymore.

Hello Hello~  
>Is anyone home?~<br>Come pick up the phone~

"Hello?" I asked with a nonchalant tone. I walked upstairs to my room and changed out of the satin silk dress I was wearing into a pair of gray sweats and a baggy pink t-shirt.

"Blossom!" Ah. Boomer.

"Yes Boomer?" I questioned once more waiting for him to tell me what was going on that made him so excited.

"Blossom! I need you advice on how to..." This is where he got nervous and I took notice of that., "how to um.."

"Spit it out Boomer. You need my advice for what?~" I singed. Teasing him on what he was nervous about even though I had no idea why he was fidgety.

"Advice to ask out..."

"To ask out who Boomer?"

"Bubbles." I squealed with joy on this part! He wants to ask out Bubbles and tomorrow is his birthday!

"Oh and um Butch wants the same advice too." Ah the great Butch has fallen for a girl. I slightly chuckled remembering how in eighth grade he said he wold never fall for anyone.

"To ask out Bubbles?"

"No! God I hope not! No! To ask out Buttercup!" He said in a rush. Aw I could just imagine his face being red. I started thinking for a moment...advice...how to ask a girl out..."Oh! just take them to their favorite places and pop the question at the end of the night for you to be a couple! It's as easy as pie." I smiled. Good times.

"That's easy for you to say Bloss." I shrugged my shoulders. Its true. Its always easy to say things. I began to slowly walk downstairs to go outside for a jog.

"I know. But you'll never know if you don't try Boomer." I retorted. It was then that I decided to open the door to go out.

"Okay fine. Thanks for the advice. I love you Blossom."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and locked my door only to collide with a chest.

"You love who?" He interrogated with a growl. I stared up into his eyes as he grabbed my arms in a possessive manner. Oh great now I have to deal with him. Can my life get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

**-Blossom's P.O.V**

"What do you want now Dexter?" I hissed out. I glared at the man who was holding me in a possessive manner. He let go of me raising his arms in mock surrender.

"I just want to talk Miss Blossom. I am merely being a gentleman, you don't have to be so rude." He replied. Ha! Me being rude? If he was truly a gentleman he would stop trying to go after me! And he would understand that no means no along with that it is not okay to just grab me whenever he likes.

"Listen Dexter! I do not want to be 'courted' by you!" I screamed loudly into his ear. He flinched at the volume and began to mumble of how I should apologize for endangering his life.

"Blossom, you should really apologize. My ears are now pounding with pain and I think you might had caused them to bleed which is endangering my life you know. Be lucky that you are going to out out with me soon or I would had sued you." He hauntingly muttered raking a hand through his auburn hair. Ignoring his stupid speech I continued on with what I was saying.

"Plus no girl wants to go out with a guy who is too sensitive to even go outside and have fun!" I mocked. "Now excuse me and never appear at my door again."

I harshly pushed him away with me, absolutely hoping he would get the damn message. I made sure that my auburn hair was covering the bandage on my neck. Then I swiftly moved to the side walking right past him.

"Blossom I love you!" He yelled out. Scoffing I turned around with an annoyed glare etched onto my face. I did the only thing that a person says when they have told that person no far too many times nicely.

"Back the fuck off Dexter! I've been rejecting you in a nice way, but you just don't seem to get it! I said no! No means no! You don't love me!" I glared right at him to which he kept a calm gaze.

"I do love you Blossom and I'll prove it. You love it when you get an A on your report card. Your middle name is Katherine. You hang out with Butch and Boomer every single day. And you also hang out with Buttercup and Bubbles, but for an unknown reason you only hang out with the pairs of twins. And neither of your parents had pink eyes." I dazed out of the conversations with wide eyes.

He didn't love me. He was obsessed with me.

"If you were to date me, I could perform surgery on you to remove that hideous pink from your eyes and have them replaced with brown right now. You understand me right? Your eyes aren't human at all! So come on Bloss-" Now he is insulting my eyes. That's it I had it with him. I slowly began to back away from him, ready to turn and run at the moment.

"Listen Dexter, you need help." I explained slowly, "You are obsessed with me. You are not in love."

"Blossom, I see the lonely look in your eyes. You need me to complete you. Can't you see were both smart and we can be the best couple in the world. The look your eyes send me are teling me to come and kiss you. To come and make you feel love so you return the favor to me by letting me love you." Every single second he was getting creepier. More like an obsessed stalker. I change my mind from running and slowly pulled out my phone.

"Don't talk to me, don't get near me, don't even look at me! I'm done here. When I come back you better be gone or I'm calling the police." I spat out with venom. I turned around ready for a jog when I felt his arms around me once more. "What are you doing?" Screaming I struggled against his grip, noticing a white cloth near his hand. Oh no. Dear god, no. He pressed hit against my face and I stayed calm, feeling my eyes get droopy by the second. I didn't struggle under his grip because the effects would happen faster.

I can't believe I'm am being kidnapped by a dork.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A male voice asked from a distance. Hm it was familiar...Dexter dropped my body onto the sidewalk, causing me to wince at the impact, and ran off. I on the other hand looked up into the pinkish orange sky. I felt my body being carried once more making me slightly have my instincts kick up. I moved my arm to slap whoever they were, but it dropped lazily over my stomach. Oh god I have a headache.

"Blossom. Just let me help you." They said in a stern tone. I noticed that we were going inside my house. I had my hands weakly fumble around in my pockets, searching for my keys, and gave the keys to the figure. I feel woozy. Maybe it's better if i were to sleep, but wait, my eyes flickered to the blurry figure with curiosity. What would happen when I am not conscious?

I saw them chuckling as if reading my thoughts they replied, "I'm not going to do anything Bloss. Just go to sleep and I'll set you up on the couch of your living room. He didn't need to tell me twice because right after that I knocked out into the darkness.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I stared at her sleeping figure on the couch. God she was beautiful. Her auburn hair was sprawled everywhere. Groaning I got up from her kitchen chair and began to look through her cabinets. I couldn't believe she was nearly kidnapped right in front of me. And that kid! What was his name? I knew I had him for a few classes this week.

Snapping my fingers I grinned with delight remembering his name. It was Dexter. I grabbed a few things from the pantry and began cooking. I knew she was going to freak out when she saw me, but whether she liked it or not we were going to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

I noticed my old writing and just hated it.  
>Don't worry I'm not going to hide the story from you guys,<br>I'm just going to rewrite it and post it later on.  
>Trust me, it'll be better.<br>Why?  
>Well i felt like the story is moving too fast...<br>too fast and I ended up losing the original goal!

Plus I kind of lost interest,  
>I felt like my writing was getting too bland.<p>

Please understand and don't hate me.  
>I shall delete this after a month and repost this with better chapters when I feel that I have everything under control with chapters ready!<p>

As a gift here's a small rewrite of one of the chapters.

Tell me what you think!  
>Random bits of chapter one! Still in progress!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brick Jojo, a young boy who is my best friend and now we are in the ninth grade. My name is Blossom Katherine Utonium and I'm the daughter of Professor John Utonium, a scientist, and Sara Bellum Utonium. I am currently here at a dinner table waiting for Brick at the moment. Already an hour late. What happened to him? This has happened a lot recently, like he's a different person...Currently he's dating. But he said to never changing! That is-I mean was our thing.<strong>

**He changed after our last summer before high-school. I can't take it anymore. I've just been stood up by my best friend!  
><strong>

**"Yo Bloss!"  
><strong>

**Speak of the devil.**

* * *

><p>Looking up from my chair, I began smiling. He actually came, maybe I can change my thoughts on the way he's been acting recently. I grinned even wider until I noticed someone next to him making my lips curve into a deep frown. Princess Morbucks.<p>

"You remember Princess, right Pinky?"

Yeah, of course I do, what kind of person wouldn't remember her? Every guy practically want's her-in bed. I wish I could say that, but my thoughts quickly drifted to something else. How could he do that to me? It was suppose to be a day just for the two of us! The two of us! I can't even trust him on a promise anymore. This is just unbelievable. I settled for a bitter nod to respond while quickly declaring how I needed to talk alone with him for a second.

"Yea what do you need?" He asked with a nonchalant look on his face. When I was about to speak I noticed Princess about to step in on our private conversation.

"I said alone. You aren't needed."

"Yea, but I want to be near Bricky-"

"I said alone!" I nearly yelled it at her. It was like I was talking to a dog! She scoffed and left us isolated for us to talk. "Brick. I asked for only one day for us to spend time together alone. Just one day! One day to actually hang out and not ditch me for her, but you basically bring her all the time and leave me! This is just unacceptable, especially when it's my birthday and I only wanted for us to hang out with the other alone!" I could just feel the tears coming to my eyes. I wanted him to defend himself and say he would leave her to be friends with me! But my hopes were going to be crushed.

"I have no idea what you mean. We hang out all the time," He replied to me with disbelief on his face,"Plus I don't need you to keep track of my life Bloss! I'm not a kid, I'm a man! I can't stay with you and play babysitter along with adventure games every time I'm forced to be with an idiot like you!" My eyes widened and that's when my tears poured out. _Always remember what a person says when angry because that's when the truth comes out. _He had realized what he had said by then and began blabbering nonsense,"Oh shit, no Blossom that's not true. I didn't mean to say-"

"Oh! So you're being forced to hang out with me now," I shouted at him making us catch the attention of a few people," Well don't worry because you won't need to play games with an idiot anymore. Goodbye Brick!" I can't believe it! He is not the same Brick I'm in love with. No, he's just a guy who's bringing me a lot of heartache.

* * *

><p>"Butch!" I screeched as I saw him take a fist to his face.<p>

It happened so fast. Butch fell onto the ground before going back up and swinging back with a bruise forming on his cheek. I stood there in shock as red clashed bitterly with green. Blood and bruises covering them deeply when I snapped out of it.

"Brick no!" I quickly stepped in between them taking the hit and collapsed onto the cement. Brick nearly had his eyes jump out and began crouching down while I allowed the tears to drip from my face to the sidewalk.

"Bloss, I am so sorry," He murmured. I only sobbed in response as Boomer tore him away from me. Butch came up to me, holding me close and kissed my cheek to make a drip of water disappear.

"Let's get you home Blossom." Boomer whispered holding me up as his brother glared at him. I shook my head no. I had to say something to him before I leave.

"Just stop Brick. You're making things worse here! To-to never changing! Yeah right! You broke that promise along with the others! We are not friends! Not anymore! And you brought that slut to my father's funeral! A funeral you weren't invited to! I stood by your side unlike you! I hate you!" I screamed with my voice all hoarse. I just wanted to punch him! But I didn't have the chance due to Boomer carrying me away while Butch stayed with Brick to fight once more.


End file.
